Family Chrgd
Family Chrgd (stylized as family CHRGD) is a Canadian English-language Category B specialty channel owned by DHX Media. Chrgd broadcasts live-action and animated children's programming aimed towards viewers aged 6–12. The channel first launched on June 1, 2011, under the ownership of Astral Media as a localized version of Disney XD, serving as a sister network to Family Channel (which, at that time, held rights to the programming of Disney XD's parent network Disney Channel). Following the acquisition of Astral Media by Bell Media, Disney XD was divested to DHX Media. On October 9, 2015, as a result of Corus Entertainment's acquisition of Canadian rights to Disney's children's programming and associated brands (which resulted in the launch of a new channel under the Disney XD brand), the channel was re-launched as Family Chrgd. Programming Current programming Canadian productions *''The Deep'' (January 1, 2016 – present) *''Fangbone!'' (March 22, 2016 – present) *''Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage)'' (2014–present) *''Massive Monster Mayhem'' (January 14, 2018 – present) *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' (September 8, 2018 — present) *''Naughty Naughty Pets'' (2016–present) *''Slugterra'' (September 3, 2012–present) *''Storm Hawks'' (January 2, 2016 – present) *''World of Quest'' (August 31, 2015 – 2016; January 27, 2017 – present) *''The Zoo'' (September 9, 2017 – present) Acquired programming *''All Hail King Julien'' (April 24, 2017 – present) *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' (2018 – present) *''Be the Creature'' (August 31, 2015 – present) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (January 7, 2019 – present) *''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' (August 12, 2017 – present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (January–September 2016; May 1, 2017 – present) *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (November 3, 2018 - present) *''My Knight and Me'' (July 2, 2018 – present) *''The New Adventures of Figaro Pho'' (August 9, 2016 – present) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (March 17, 2014 – present) *''Sonic Boom'' (October 24, 2015 – present) *''Trollhunters'' (January 12, 2019 – present) *''Turbo Fast'' (June 14, 2016 – present) *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (July 22, 2018 – present) *''Zak Storm'' (August 21, 2017 – present) Upcoming programming Acquired programming *''Supernoobs'' (Season 3) (Coming in 2020) (also on Teletoon) *''Chuck's Choice'' (Season 2) (Coming in 2019) (also on YTV) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (Season 4) (Coming in 2020) (also on Teletoon) Former programming As Disney XD (2011–2015) *''The 7D'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Baxter'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''I'm In the Band'' *''Iron Man'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Lab Rats'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Motorcity'' *''The Replacements'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''X-Men'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Zeke & Luther'' As Family Chrgd (2015–present) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Airmageddon'' *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''Bear Grylls' Survival School'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Connor Undercover'' *''Cook That'' *''Deadly 60'' *''Dinotrux'' *''DreamWorksTV'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''Food Truck Fanatics'' *''Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street'' *''Hank Zipzer'' *''Horrible Histories'' *''I Pranked My Parents'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jessie'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''Life with Derek'' *''Lost & Found Music Studios'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Masters of Illusion'' *''Mighty Med'' *''My Side of the Sky'' *''Nature Cat'' *''Nowhere Boys'' *''OMG!'' *''Overruled!'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Radio Free Roscoe'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' *''What Parents Don't Know'' *''What's Up Warthogs!'' *''Wingin' It'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' Category:Channels Category:Family Chrgd Category:2020